White Horse
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Dunia bukan dongeng dan dia bukanlah putri dengan pangeran yang hidup bahagia selamanya. Sudah terlambatkah untuk memperbaikinya sekarang? D18, DxOC. sorry for spamming. review please? thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

**i.**

Tidak ada yang mengira ada kehidupan di dalam sana: sebuah reruntuhan gedung tua yang terbengkalai dan terlupakan oleh waktu.

Reruntuhan itu dulunya adalah sebuah kantor megah dengan ratusan pekerjanya di dalam sana, namun kebakaran besar beberapa tahun lalu menghanguskan semua tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Api tidak bisa dipadamkan hingga belasan jam dan korban-korban yang terjebak di dalam hangus menjadi abu, tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Seharusnya, reruntuhan itu sudah ambruk karena kerusakan besar yang diderita dan waktu yang menggerogotinya, namun gedung itu tetap berdiri hingga sekarang—meski yang tersisa hanya reruntuhan yang dari jauh terlihat seperti tumpukan barang rongsokan yang terbuang dari tempat pembuangan sampah.

Gedung seperti itu tidak lagi dipedulikan. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika gedung itu dihancurkan dan gedung baru dibangun di atasnya sebagai pengganti gedung lama, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekati bangunan yang tinggal rongsokan itu. Rumor mengenai hantu-hantu dan hal konyol semacam itu adalah penyebabnya dan manusia tentu saja tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menantang nyali sendiri. Maka reruntuhan gedung itu benar-benar terlupakan sekarang, oleh manusia dan juga zaman. Ilalang tumbuh dengan liar setinggi paha orang dewasa di sekitarnya, binatang-binatang pengerat membuat rumah di bawah reruntuhannya, semut-semut menemukan tempat tinggal di tanah-tanahnya yang berabu.

Bagi sebagian orang, tempat semacam ini tidak ada artinya lagi kecuali pelengkap sebuah kota, atau malah sama sekali tidak berarti—tapi bagi sisanya, yaitu kaum minoritas, tempat seperti adalah surga. Tempat di mana mereka bisa melakukan aktivitas mereka tanpa perlu takut akan adanya gangguan, dalam bentuk apapun. Dari jauh reruntuhan tidak berarti jelas tidak terlihat memiliki satu pun tanda kehidupan di dalamnya, namun dari dekat, tanda-tanda kehidupan terlihat jelas dan nyata di dalamnya. Masalahnya _hanya_ tidak ada yang mau melihat dari dekat.

Sebilah belati terlempar di udara setelah sebuah tangan dengan urat bertonjolan milik Yang Dituakan melemparkannya jauh ke depan. Sebuah tangan yang lain—yang jauh lebih lembut dan berkontur halus—menangkapnya dengan sigap, kemudian mendekapnya dekat ke hati. Seperti menjaga sebuah boneka porselen mahal yang hanya dijual di toko-toko tertentu. Bulan tertutup awan secara sempurna dan mereka yang berkumpul di antara reruntuhan tidak peduli dengan pencahayaan. Karena mereka adalah makhluk malam, penglihatan di tengah kegelapan seperti ini bukanlah masalah bagi mereka. Bahkan dari balik tudung hitam yang mereka kenakan, masih terlihat jelas siluet tubuh yang berlekuk beberapa kaki di depan mereka, menggenggam sebilah belati dekat ke dadanya sendiri.

"Berjanjilah," suara berat itu berkata, terdengar terseret dan menyakitkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara feminin itu terdengar, lantang dan anggun pada saat yang bersamaan: "Aku ber_janji_."

Belati diusung tinggi ke udara, dan suara itu berbisik lagi, masih dengan lantang dan anggun—indikasi yang membuktikan pahwa pemilik suara ini adalah seorang wanita. "Aku berjanji, dengan segenap pengabdian pada perkumpulan, pada seluruh keluargaku, demi kepercayaan yang kita agungkan."

_Clap_. _Clap_. _Clap_.

Awalnya hanya satu, kemudian bertambah banyak dan segenap khayalak bertepuk tangan. Membuat suara yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan makhluk-makhluk pengerat yang bersembunyi di bawah reruntuhan sejak awal dimulai aktivitas, menghasilkan suara cicitan yang mengganggu dari mulut kecil mereka yang kotor. Belati itu dibawa kembali ke depan dada, dan wanita berambut pirang itu mendekapnya erat kembali. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum asimetris—atau, dengan kata lain, dia menyeringai.

Dan orang-orang yang menyeringai biasanya memiliki niatan yang sama sekali tidak baik.

**w **_h i_ t **e** horse **::** is it _too_ late to catch **you** now?

_KHR!_ © **Amano Akira** • **warnings**: kinda-AU, TYL, OOC, **implied OC**, **slash**, information inaccuracy • Dino Cavallone – Hibari Kyouya • romance/drama • they can't take what's _our_s • _white horse_ © **Taylor Swift** / _white horse_ (fanfiction) © **yuka**eri | 20_11_

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

Mansion Cavallone kedatangan tamu pagi itu.

Romario membangunkan Dino dengan paksa, menyiram seember air dingin ke wajah Dino dan berteriak dengan TOA di telinganya. Dino bangun dengan tergesa-gesa, langsung duduk, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Seperti penderita hipotermia. Tidak membiarkan Dino pulih dari kekagetannya karena dibangunkan dengan cara yang kasar, Romario menjatuhkan satu setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya.

"Gorzo Veleno dari Alfonso _famiglia _datang, dengan putrinya—Chiara," beritahu Romario, "tanpa pengawal."

Dino mengerjapkan mata. Tanpa pengawal…? Kalau begitu don Alfonso tentu tidak ingin mendiskusikan masalah pekerjaan. Dino meloncat dari kasurnya dan mengguyur tubuhnya dalam satu sesi di kamar mandi.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, dia muncul di hadapan don Alfonso dan putrinya dengan dasi yang berantakan. Chiara Veleno tertawa pelan ("Sepertinya rumor tentang don Cavallone yang sedikit ceroboh itu benar, ya?").

"Maaf membangunkanmu pagi-pagi, _don Cavallone Decimo_," ujar Gorzo Veleno, berat dan tertarik. Dino mendudukkan dirinya di depan mereka dengan tergesa-gesa, berusaha membenarkan dasinya—hanya untuk mendapati dirinya tersandung kaki sendiri dan terjatuh. Chiara tertawa pelan lagi. Romario baru menyusul dua menit kemudian, misuh-misuh sendiri dengan kecerobohan bosnya dan meminta maaf pada Gorzo.

"Errr, _jadi_, maaf untuk ketidaknyaman barusan," ujar Dino. "Jadi… ada _apa_?"

'_Kenapa kau datang hanya dengan putrimu dan tanpa pengawal?'_

Gorzo dan Chiara berpandangan, Dino memperhatikan mereka dengan penasaran. Gorzo bukan tipe bos yang sabar rupanya, karena dia langsung menancap poin utamanya, membuat mata cokelat Dino membelalak.

"Nikahi putriku."

—

(Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Hibari Kyoya mendengar percakapan mereka, dari awal sampai akhir. Ketika dia mendengar Gorzo meminta Dino menikahi Chiara, putrinya, sang mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori menggenggam tonfanya erat. Kemudian pergi.)

**iii.**

"Mana yang menurutmu lebih bagus?"

"Yang pertama."

"Eh…? Yang pertama? Kenapa? Aku lebih suka yang kedua belas!"

'_Kalau kau sudah memiliki pilihan, untuk apa kau meminta pendapat orang…?' Sigh. "Ya, aku setuju."_

"Tunggu… Sebentar, aku melihat gaun yang bagus di sudut sana. Maaf, bisa minta tolong ambilkan?"

"… gaun lain? Katamu kau suka gaun yang kedua belas?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Gaun ini jauh lebih cantik! Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa harus kucoba dulu?"

"Terserahlah…"

"Baik, kuanggap itu sebagai pernyataan setuju!"

Dengan satu kibasan rambut, Chiara Veleno melangkahkan dua betis jenjangnya ke dalam kamar pas. Sebuah gaun berbordir rumit dengan bunga ros di bagian bawahnya tergenggam di kedua tangannya yang kecil. Seorang pegawai toko yang sejak dua jam lalu menemani Chiara memilih gaun mengekornya dari belakang, siap membantu jika Chiara membutuhkan bantuan. Sudah dua belas—tiga belas ditambah gaun yang tadi—gaun yang dicoba Chiara sejak dua jam lalu, tapi belum ada satu pun yang dia pilih sebagai gaun pernikahan nanti dengan Dino. Seminggu lagi.

Dino menghela napas pendek dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berlengan milik toko. Romario berjalan mendekatinya dan terkekeh, melirik sang don Cavallone dengan penuh simpati. "Yang tadi itu memang sifat alami perempuan, Bos. Meski terlihat menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya itu hal yang _manis_ dari para perempuan," ujar Romario, sedikit bernostalgia dengan pengalamannya dengan istrinya bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika mereka akan menikah. "Tenang saja, cepat atau lambat, kau akan beradaptasi, Bos."

Dino mendengus geli. "Itu sama saja dengan kau mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu _annoying_."

"Bos…" tegur Romario. Dino menangkupkan wajah di kedua tangannya, mengerang.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti Romario… Aku akan mencoba menyukai Chiara. Seperti yang kau minta untuk kelangsungan eksistensi Cavallone famiglia dan memperindah nama baik. Ya, ya, aku mengerti soal itu—jangan menasihatiku lagi," kata Dino, sedikit mencibir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chiara keluar dari kamar pas dengan gaun melekat di badannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Dino?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Apa aku terlihat gendut?"

"Tidak," ujar Dino cepat. Dia tidak akan mencoba berkomentar karena pada dasarnya, komentarnya hanya akan disanggah oleh calon don Alfonso selanjutnya itu. "Kau terlihat… sempurna," lanjut Dino, berusaha terdengar tulus. Dino memang terlalu pandai memalsukan segala hal, mulai dari perasaan hingga senyum. Chiara tersanjung mendengar ucapan Dino (yang sebenarnya palsu—hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya) tapi dia punya pendapat lain.

"Benarkah itu…?" Chiara mengerjapkan kedua mata sewarna _Aquamarine_-nya, memperhatikan refleksi tubuhnya di depan kaca. "Oh, Tuhan, gaun ini… membuat bokongku terlihat rata sekali!"

Dino membuat telapak tangannya melakukan kontak dengan dahinya. Harus berapa jam lagi dia menunggu hingga Chiara memilih sebuah gaun? Mata cokelatnya memperhatikan pegawai toko yang masih menunjukkan beberapa koleksi gaun dengan antusias, sementara Chiara bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Chiara tidak akan menentukan pilihannya sampai dua jam ke depan, Dino yakin itu. Rasanya lebih baik mendengarkan Romario berceramah atau mendatangi rapat yang jelas membosankan daripada menunggu seorang wanita menentukan pilihannya pada sebuah gaun yang hanya akan dipakai sekali seumur hidup.

Rasanya Dino lebih baik bertarung dengan Hibari daripada melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan seperti ini.

'_Ah, sial.'_ Dino menarik napas. Hibari lagi—_'Kyoya lagi.'_ Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha menghilangkan nama Hibari Kyoya dari otaknya. Namun setiap ia memejamkan mata, yang ia lihat adalah siluet tubuh ramping tanpa lekukan dan rambut hitam yang berantakan diembus angin dan sepasang tonfa_. 'Chiara Veleno,'_ Dino membatin, berusaha mengganti Hibari dalam pikirannya dengan Chiara. Seorang wanita.

Tapi dia gagal—sekeras apa pun dia mencoba, hanya ada Hibari dalam pikirannya, bukan Chiara. Hanya ada wajah Hibari, ketika sedang menyeringai, marah, memaksanya bertanding, berkata ingin menggigitnya sampai mati, dan wajahnya ketika tersenyum… juga wajahnya yang memerah dengan napas terengah-engah—

_Stop_. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada segenap keluarga mafianya, dia akan melupakan Hibari? Dia memiliki Chiara Veleno sebagai penggantinya. Lebih baik, lebih berkelas, lebih mapan—dan dia atas itu semua, dia seorang wanita.

Lagipula, Hibari telah menolaknya.

Dino membuka kelopak matanya, membiarkan iris cokelatnya mengoberservasi seluruh penjuru toko. Dan di tengah-tengahnya, terdapat Chiara Veleno dengan sebuah gaun yang lain. Dino berusaha tersenyum.

Meski pun sulit, Dino akan mencoba—mengganti semua nama Hibari Kyoya menjadi _Chiara Veleno_.

**iv.**

Undangan itu sampai di markas Vongola seminggu yang lalu. Amplop tebal berukir seekor kuda jantan berwarna putih dan seekor kalajengking di atasnya – kombinasi hewan yang sama sekali tidak cocok. Di sisi kiri nama Dino Cavallone terukir dengan huruf sambung yang meliuk-liuk, berikut dengan nama Chiara Veleno yang ditulis berdampingan.

Atau Chiara _Cavallone_, setelah pernikahan itu telah dilaksanakan.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Tsuna untuk diundang ke sebuah pesta pernikahan. Apalagi pesta pernikahan aliansi yang dekat dengan Vongola seperti Shimon dan Bovino. Seharusnya Tsuna tidak terkejut ketika undangan beraroma melati itu disampaikan oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Dengan intuisi _hyper-_nya, seharusnya Tsuna sudah mengekspektasikan pernikahan don Cavallone dalam waktu terdekat—tapi tidak. Tsunayoshi Sawada terkejut.

"Dino-_san_… dan… Chiara Veleno…?" Tsuna menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, menaikkan alis. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Veleno…"

"Sepertinya bukan nama _famiglia_," komentar Gokudera. "Tapi mungkin pemilik nama ini berhubungan dengan sebuah _famiglia_. Seperti nama Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Vongola."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan, membenarkan asumsi sang Badai. "Mungkin kau benar," gumam Tsuna pelan. Membuka pelan-pelan amplop pembungkus undangan, Tsuna membaca undangan yang ditulis dalam bahasa Italia itu dengan cermat. Asumsi Gokudera benar. Chiara Veleno merupakan anak dari Gorzo Veleno, don Alfonso, sebuah famiglia yang beraliansi dengan Vongola belum berapa lama, yang namanya tengah naik daun belakangan ini.

Tsuna memandang tulisan dengan gusar. Apa yang aneh? Seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh, sebuah pernikahan seperti ini adalah hal yang normal untuk dialami setiap pria, terlebih umur Dino sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh, tapi…

Gokudera menyadari ekspresi keruh di wajah sang _Decimo_. Dia memperhatikan wajah itu sebentar sebelum berkata dengan hati-hati, "_Juudaime_… apakah… berpikir tentang Hibari?"

Sesaat, Tsuna tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Gokudera seakan takjub dengan kemampuannya membaca pikiran. Tapi Tsuna tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "Ya…" ujar sang _Decimo_ pelan, membenarkan ucapan Gokudera.

"Tsuna, kau tidak berusaha mengundangnya lagi, kan? Ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kita memintanya datang ke sebuah pesta. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat lubang besar di tembok itu," kata Yamamoto, menunjuk dinding di belakang meja Tsuna, yang baru saja ditambal. Dia merinding.

Gokudera berdecak. "Dasar idiot. Bukan itu poinnya, _yakyuu-baka_."

"Eh? Lalu apa?" tanya Yamamoto dengan wajah _clueless_. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pasti tanpa ragu Gokudera akan melempar dinamit ke wajahnya. Tapi Gokudera yang sekarang berbeda dengan Gokudera yang dulu. Menyipitkan mata hijaunya, pria Italia itu berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri dengan mengurut dada.

"Umur tidak mengikis kebodohanmu ya, _yakyuu-baka_," gumam Gokudera pelan. "Poinnya adalah—_uh_… Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya…"

Adalah hal yang sangat jarang bagi Gokudera untuk kehilangan kata-kata dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Hei, dia adalah seorang yang pintar. Menjelaskan hal semacam ini tentu hal yang mudah bagi ensiklopedi berjalan seperti dia. Teori—seharusnya dia bisa menjelaskan itu. Tapi nyatanya, menjelaksan hubungan antara don Cavallone dan sang Awan Vongola sama sekali sulit. Sama susahnya dengan menjilat siku sendiri.

Mereka bukan teman, itu yang semua orang tahu pasti. Dino yang ramah mungkin dengan senang hati mengangap Hibari sebagai temannya, tapi Hibari tidak. Dia terlalu tertutup untuk sekedar membuka celah, bahkan Kusakabe sebagai orang terdekatnya saja masih sering salah mengartikan segala tindakannya. Mereka juga lebih dari sekadar _tutor_ dan muridnya… Jika hubungan mereka sedangkal itu, Tsuna tidak akan melihat mereka berpelukan di atap sekolah, sepuluh tahun lalu, tanpa senjata di tangan mereka.

Boleh saja orang bilang mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi bagi orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengan sang _Skylark_ dan don Cavallone itu—misalnya Tsuna—disebut sebagai kekasih juga bukan, karena kata 'pacar' terlalu dini untuk mereka. _Twisted-relationship_, Tsuna lebih senang menyebut hubungan mereka dengan istilah itu. Tapi jika Gokudera menggunakan kata itu untuk menjelaskan poinnya pada Yamamoto, urusannya akan panjang lagi karena bagaimana pun Yamamoto masihlah seorang Yamamoto, yang tidak pintar matematika apalagi bahasa Inggris.

Sementara di mata Hibari dan Dino sendiri, mereka tanpa status. Satu jenjang di atas teman, pertengahan sahabat, namun di bawah pacar. Dino memang mengakui dia menyukai Hibari dan Hibari yang jarang menolak ciuman Dino dan _lebih_ rasanya bisa dikategorikan dalam rasa suka juga. Tapi mereka bukan kekasih. Mereka hanya terombang-ambing dalam batas tanpa nama yang menyesakkan.

Benar, seharusnya dia tidak kaget melihat undangan pernikahan Dino dan gadis bernama Chiara ini—seharusnya. Hibari bukan pacarnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Dino menyukai gadis lain dan gadis ini juga menyukainya. Mungkin faktor umur yang memaksa Dino—dan seminggu dari sekarang, menurut undangan di tangannya ini, Dino akan menikah.

Lalu Hibari…?

Sang don Vongola kesepuluh menghela napas panjang. Cukup sampai di situ saja—dia tidak memiliki hak untuk menyelidiki hubungan bawahannya lebih jauh. Meskipun ia seorang bos, bukan berarti dia memiliki hak bebas untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi bawahannya, kecuali diminta.

Tsuna melirik Yamamoto—yang memandang Gokudera penuh antisipasi, menanti sebuah penjelasan. Namun Gokudera sendiri bingung menjelaskannya. Alisnya berkerut dengan lucu, membuat sebuah tawa mau tak mau meluncur dengan lancar dari tenggorokan sang Langit.

"Eh?" Gokudera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsuna. "Apa yang lucu_, Juudaime_? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu," Tsuna mengulum senyum. "Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan undangan ini—kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

"Itu hal kecil, Tsuna," kata Yamamoto.

Gokudera mendorong punggung Yamamoto agar membungkuk dan mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan. Tsuna memperhatikan hingga punggung mereka berdua menghilang dari balik pintu dan pandangannya terfokus kembali pada undangan di tangannya. Alfonso _famiglia_… Tsuna memang pernah mendengar nama Alfonso sebelumnya—jika dia tidak salah, Alfonso juga merupakan salah satu aliansi kuat Vongola.

_Chiara Veleno dan Dino Cavallone_, Tsuna mengeja pelan.

Entah kenapa perasaannya tak nyaman.

**.x.**

**note:** special thanks for **Awesome's my middle name** for being a great Dino :) haha, akhirnya satu fic lahir lagi dari sebuah roleplay. emang terkadang roleplay bikin inspirasi ya-_- oh dan anyway, sekedar memperjelas, Chiara Veleno di sini punya peranan yang penting. berikut profilnya, sekaligus dengan penjelasan sedikit tentang Alfonso famiglia—yang juga merupakan famiglia karangan ;)

**Chiara Veleno**:  
>famiglia: Alfonso—sebuah famiglia yang ceritanya/ sedang naik daun. kebanyakan anggotanya menggunakan poison alias racun sebagai senjata utamanya. current boss dari Alfonso masih ayahnya, dan soal kenapa nggak Chiara aja bisa kita ungkap nanti di chapter selanjutnya ;)  
>age: 27<br>birthdate: December 13  
>hc: blonde  
>ec: Aquamarine  
>skin tone: light<br>weapon: poison yang ditularkan lewat stabbing knives.  
>box weapon: kalajengking bernama Valerie.<br>personality: agak manja, tipikal cewek-cewek eksis yang hobi belanja dan up-to-date. hampir sulit percaya kalo dia udah involve di mafia sejak kecil, seperti Dino. dalam pertarungan ia cocok dengan pertarungan jarak dekat karena senjatanya, tapi dia benar-benar lemah sebenarnya dalam pertarungan. kelemahannya adalah terlalu percaya diri dan terlalu ambisius.

oke, sebelum kalian protes, fic ini tetep D18 kok ;) cuma ya itu, karena saya emang terlalu semangat, jadinya bikin alurnya jadi super cepet gini._. kenapa Dino mau nikahin Chiara? kenapa juga Tsuna merasa firasat buruk? haha, liat aja di chapter berikutnya ;) thank you for reading and happy D18 day! :3 I know it's too late, but I want to celebrate it! long live D18! :D silakan berikan komentar apa pun di dalam review. menerima kritik juga kok :)

-**yuka**eri


	2. Chapter 2

**i.**

Hibari Kyouya membersihkan noda darah dari jasnya.

Darah siapa itu? Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya darah beberapa ekor _herbivore_ yang lemah. Hibari memandang lengan jasnya yang penuh percikan darah, membuat catatan mental untuk tidak pernah memakai jas itu lagi. Hibari Kyouya tidak ingin memakai jas yang berlumur darah _herbivore_, tentu saja.

Sang eks-prefek meregangkan persendian di sekitar lehernya kemudian menggenggam tonfanya kembali. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan mayat-mayat _herbivore_ di depan _mansion_ mereka yang separuh hancur.

"Tugas sudah selesai."

* * *

><p><strong>w <strong>_h i_ t **e** horse **::** is it _too_ late to catch **you** now?

_KHR!_ © **Amano Akira** • **warnings**: kinda-AU, TYL, OOC, **implied OC**, **slash**, information inaccuracy • Dino Cavallone – Hibari Kyouya • romance/drama • they can't take what's _our_s • _white horse_ © **Taylor Swift** / _white horse_ (fanfiction) © **yuka**eri | 20_11_

**ii.**

Ketika Hibari sampai di markas Vongola, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menyambutnya di lorong depan. Yamamoto dengan senyum cerianya (_in fact_, dia hampir setiap saat terlihat ceria) dan sapaan "yo, Hibari!" dan Gokudera dengan dengusan kesal (kapan Gokudera tidak merasa kesal? Pertanyaan yang bagus).

"Yo, Hibari!"

"Che, kau terlambat. _Juudaime_ sudah menunggumu lama, tahu?"

Hibari mengernyit kesal. Sang mantan prefek Namimori menarik tonfanya keluar, "Jangan halangi jalanku, _herbivore_."

Gokudera berdecak. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. _Juudaime_ sudah menunggumu di kantornya."

Hibari menyimpan kembali tonfanya. Melengang ke kantor bos Vongola kesepuluh tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia bisa mendengar Gokudera berdecak dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "tidak tahu terima kasih" dan Yamamoto menenangkannya. Hibari menghiraukannya.

Dia sedang tidak berniat menggigit mereka sampai mati. Lagipula, _mood_-nya sedang sangat jelek. Sangat jelek sampai dia kehilangan selera menggigit para _herbivore_ sampai mati.

Hibari berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda berukir lambang Vongola besar-besar. Kantor Sawada Tsunayoshi, bos Vongola kesepuluh.

Hibari masuk tanpa mengetuk. Biji obsidian mengedar ke seluruh ruangan—membola sesaat ketika menangkap sosok don Cavallone di depan Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong>

Para famiglia aliansi Cavallone memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda ketika mendapat undangan pernikahan Dino dan Chiara. Tapi tentu saja, yang paling terkejut adalah Vongola.

Reaksi Tsuna adalah kaget, tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah tahu Dino dekat dengan seorang perempuan, karena sejauh pengetahuannya mengijinkan, orang terdekat Dino yang memiliki posibilitas terbesar menjadi pacarnya adalah Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna tahu mereka sesama jenis... Tapi di dunia mafia, hal itu sudah biasa. Karena itulah dia terkejut, mempertanyakan mengapa hyper intuition-nya tidak mengekspektasikan hal ini sejak lama. Tsuna mencium bau paksaan dari pernikahan itu, tapi dia menyimpan perkiraan itu hanya untuk diri sendiri.

Reaksi Gokudera kurang lebih sama, dan Yamamoto kurang bisa mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Gokudera dan Tsuna. Ryohei membaca undangan dan berkata, "Tahun depan giliranku dan Hana! Sudah pasti_ to the EXTREME_!" Chrome tersenyum kecil membacanya dan Mukuro menyeringai misterius.

Dan kalian kira Hibari Kyouya sama sekali tidak peduli? Kalian salah.

Hibari Kyouya adalah yang paling peduli. Tidak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong>

Mood Hibari semakin buruk saja.

"Ah, Hibari-_san_," ujar Tsuna setengah gugup. "Senang kau sudah datang."

Hibari berjalan mendekat, sama sekali mengabaikan eksistensi Dino yang satu meter darinya pun tidak sampai. "Misi sudah selesai," ujarnya. "Kau ingin laporan kan, Tsunayoshi? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"_Matte_, Hibari-_san_!" seru Tsuna, mencegah Hibari yang akan mengayun langkah. Tsuna bergidik sendiri melihat ekspresi_ irritated guardian of Cloud_ itu. Dia seolah bisa melihat aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh Hibari.

"Te... Terima kasih untuk laporannya. Kerja bagus," kata Tsuna, meneguk ludah sendiri. "Um, be... Begini—"

"Katakan dengan cepat, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ekpresi Hibari jelas mengatakan dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

Tsuna melirik Dino dan Hibari bergantian, secuil rasa gugup terlukis di wajahnya. Dino menghela napas, "Kyouya... Aku... Mau bicara denganmu."

Hibari sama sekali tidak peduli. "Bicaralah," ujarnya, terlihat tidak tertarik.

Dino menarik napas. "Kyouya... Aku—"

"—_akan_ menikah, benar? Selamat. Akhirnya kau menemukan _herbivore_ yang mau dengan kuda bodoh sepertimu."

Tsuna meneguk ludah sekali lagi. Dia segera meninggalkan kantornya sendiri, tahu setelah ini bukan lagi urusannya. Privasi.

Dino memperhatikan Tsuna keluar dengan wajah berterima kasih. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hibari, "... Apa kau akan datang?"

Hibari mendengus. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku, Haneuma. Kupikir kau tahu aku membenci keramaian."

"Kyouya, bukan itu," Dino menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau... Merasa sedih?"

"Untuk—_apa_?" Hibari balas bertanya, suaranya tercekat. "Ini hanya satu dari sekian banyak pernikahan herbivore di dunia ini."

Dino menyerap kata-kata Hibari, tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu sang Skylark akan berkata begitu. Sekali lagi, dia terlalu percaya diri, berharap Hibari mencintainya padahal tidak sama sekali. Hibari tidak akan merasa sedih, tentu saja. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Dino.

Sang don Cavallone menghela napas. Benar kata Romario, usahanya berbicara pada Hibari hanya akan berujung pada penyesalan. Sia-sia.

"Begitu..." Dino mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan Hibari. "Aku... Mengharapkan kedatanganmu, Kyouya. Aku menunggu."

"Tidak akan," gumam Hibari, lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Kyouya... Aku masih mencintaimu."

Hibari mendengus, mencoba terdengar bosan. "Satu hal yang harus kau tahu juga, Haneuma—aku masih membencimu."

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

Sebuah getaran di saku baju mengejutkannya. Sepasang mata biru berkilat berbahaya ketika melihat nama penelpon. Dua betis jenjang melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, memastikan pintu terkunci rapat sebelum menekan tombol hijau.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Lain kali bilang kalau kau mau menelepon—aku sedang di _mansion_ Cavallone, tahu?"

_"Maaf soal itu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu soal rencana kita."_

"Oh," memutar bola mata dan mengerang pelan. "Padre, tentu aku tidak akan lupa."

"Bagus—dan jangan lupa, bawa mayatnya untuk ritual."

"Iya, iya, diam Pak Tua."

"Aku ayahmu, dasar anak durhaka."

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung. Oh,_ Padre_, sudah dulu—dia datang ke sini."

_Klik_. Sambungan terputus.

Chiara Veleno tersenyum.

**-x-**

**note: **terima kasih buat review-nya. ;w; saya ga nyangka ada yang mau nge-review fic sejelek ini ;w; again, saya harus minta maaf karena chapter ini sangat pendek. maaf, dibikinnya di hape. saya lagi mudik jadi ga ada waktu banyak buat bikin chapter yang panjang-panjang. maaf ;w; dan maaf juga karena saya gabisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. saya akan coba bales di chapter tiga, janji. ;) oh, dan selamat Natal! :D sekali lagi, terima kasih. dan saya tahu seharusnya daripada begging buat review, sebaiknya saya membenarkan chapter pendek ini lagi... tapi, please? review are always loved!

-**yuka**eri


	3. Chapter 3

**iv.**

"Aku bersedia."

Segera setelah frasa itu terucapkan, gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana. Gereja mendadak jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bel berdentang seraya pasangan di altar saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing dan itulah puncak dari prosesi pernikahan. Pasangan itu berbalik dan menghadap para undangan yang menjadi saksi, menebarkan senyum yang menular ke semua mata yang memandang. Diikuti pengiring pengantin yang mengenakan gaun putih berenda, Chiara yang baru resmi mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi _Cavallone_ berjalan melewati karpet merah beriringan dengan Dino Cavallone.

Orang boleh saja berkata mereka turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh kedua belah pihak, tapi nyatanya, ucapan selamat mereka tidak berarti di mata Dino. Romario boleh saja gembar-gembor sana sini mengenai betapa cocoknya Chiara dan Dino, boleh saja meneriakkan ke telinga para undangan satu persatu (termasuk aliansi dari Vongola) bahwa senyum mereka berdua menular, tapi kenyataannya adalah Dino sudah lebih dari terlatih untuk sekedar menyembunyikan kesedihan dengan senyuman, yang nyaris terlihat sempurna seperti senyuman dari dalam hati.

Dino Cavallone sama sekali tidak sudi Chiara menyandang nama belakang yang sama dengannya.

Dino memandang Chiara melempar satu buket bunga ke udara tanpa ekspresi. Senyuman di wajahnya? _Paksaan_. Pantaskah senyum paksa seperti itu dianggap sebuah ekspresi?

Para undangan wanita berebut buket bunga, membuat kerusuhan kecil yang dengan cepat diatasi. Seorang wanita tidak dikenal menggenggam buket bunga itu dengan wajah gembira dan Chiara tertawa lepas dengan anggun. Cantik, cantik _sekali_. Tapi apapun yang orang katakan tentang Chiara dan segala kebaikannya, Dino sama sekali tidak peduli.

Karena Dino tidak menyukai Chiara.

* * *

><p><strong>w <strong>_h i_ t **e** horse **::** is it _too_ late to catch **you** now?

_KHR!_ © **Amano Akira** • **warnings**: kinda-AU, TYL, OOC, **implied OC**, **slash**, information inaccuracy • Dino Cavallone – Hibari Kyouya • romance/drama • they can't take what's _our_s • _white horse_ © **Taylor Swift** / _white horse_ (fanfiction) © **yuka**eri | 20_11_

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

Hibari Kyouya membenci banyak orang; dia membenci semua orang yang ia anggap herbivora lemah.

Fakta.

Bukan aneh lagi jika Hibari mengatakan benci pada siapa pun yang mengganggu ketenangan—dan orang yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya hanya ada dua: Dino dan Mukuro. Dia selalu berkata dia benci mereka berdua; dia benci nanas busuk, dan dia benci dengan kuda jingkrak yang dengan seenak jidat memproklamirkan diri sebagai _tutor_-nya itu. Cih, siapa yang butuh _tutor_? Apa dia pikir dia selemah itu sampai dia harus diajari untuk bertarung? Hibari tumbuh untuk bertarung, asal Dino tahu; dan dia adalah _guardian_ terkuat. Seenaknya saja don Cavallone itu memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai _tutor_.

Ada banyak hal yang Hibari benci dari kuda jingkrak itu. Selain dirinya yang seenaknya saja mengenalkan diri sebagai tutor Hibari, dia juga benci caranya memanggil namanya dengan begitu akrab;_ Kyouya, Kyouya_. Antara sok kenal atau memang benar-benar akrab, yang jelas Hibari benci dipanggil dengan nama kecil seperti itu. Dia juga benci senyumnya, senyum bodoh seperti kuda yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang; terlebih lagi, ketika Dino menunjukkan senyum itu dengan paksa. Dia terkesan lemah—dan Hibari benci siapa pun yang lemah. Lemah tidak ada dalam kamusnya; yang ada adalah herbivora, dan kenyataan bahwa mereka lemah.

Seperti saat ini.

Hibari benar-benar membenci Dino. Oke, itu _fakta_; dan dia juga benci dengan kenyataan bahwa karena kuda jingkrak bodoh itulah _mood_-nya jadi benar-benar buruk selama beberapa hari ini. Hibari kehilangan _mood_ untuk melakukan segala hal, termasuk menggigit para herbivora menyebalkan sampai mati. Hibari juga benci bagaimana Dino—dan pernikahan bodohnya dengan herbivora bernama Chiara itu—membuatnya repot-repot mengambil teropong dari laci tertinggi di The Foundation, dan datang sendirian ke gereja tempat pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Dia benci keramaian, fakta—dan fakta lagi adalah Dino membuatnya melupakan sejenak trait terpentingnya itu dan membuatnya pergi ke pesta itu.

Tapi Hibari tidak masuk ke gereja. Dia duduk di salah satu dahan pohon. Ranting-rantingnya yang panjang dan daunnya yang lebat menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Teropong diposisikan di matanya; dan sungguh, dia merasa seperti stalker. Kalau _mood_-nya sudah membaik, dia akan menggigit kuda jingkrak itu sampai mati. Serius. Serius dengan kapital S.

Dan saat itulah sebuah gong dipukul kencang-kencang dalam kepala sang mantan prefek. Kenapa mood-nya jelek? Karena Dino akan menikah? Oh, _Merlin_, seharusnya dia tidak peduli karena itu adalah hidup cowok yang dibencinya. Dengar, _mood_-nya jelek karena memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, oke?

Hibari mengarahkan teropong ke altar, dan sial baginya, dia melihat Dino dan Chiara berciuman. Dia langsung membuang teropong itu dan berjalan pergi.

Katakan Hibari _out-of-character_, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Hibari hanya berharap tiba-tiba terjadi hujan deras dan Chiara mati tenggelam karena banjir lalu pernikahannya dibatalkan. Oke, sekarang dia bersikap seperti herbivora. Dia harusnya menjadi karnivora. Hibari menghela napas; semua hal tentang pernikahan ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Mungkin dia akan pulang dan tidur saja, lalu memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat wajah seorang kuda jingkrak dan cewek herbivora meninggalkan pikirannya.

Lagipula, dirinya sendiri yang berkata bahwa dia masih membenci Dino, dan sampai kapan pun akan terus begitu.

(yang tidak Hibari tahu adalah garis tipis yang memisahkan cinta dan benci itu tipis**tipis**tipis sekali sampai dia tidak melihatnyadenganmatatelanjang dan membutuhkan kacamatayangpas.)

**iii.**

Dino yakin dia melihat Hibari dan sebuah teropong di matanya, jelas seperti melihat air menggenang di _bathub_. Sedetik kemudian dia mengarahkan matanya untuk mengecek apa Hibari masih ada di sana, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Halusinasi.

Dino memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

**v.**

Dalam limusin hitam yang panjang, Sawada Tsunayoshi—Langit Vongola Kesepuluh—duduk dengan tidak nyaman, diapit oleh tangan kanan dan kirinya yang setia: Sang Badai dan Sang Hujan; Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Dia baru saja selesai menghadiri upacara pernikahan Dino dan wanita bernama Chiara itu. Jika dia boleh jujur, sebetulnya dia malas menghadiri upacara seperti itu—tapi untuk Dino, sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak, tentu saja ia hadir; mengalahkan rasa malas dan kantuk karena laporan segunung yang diberikan oleh para guardian tiap hari. Tidak ada yang bersuara; tidak ada yang mencoba memulai konversasi—semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. Tapi Tsuna tahu, pikiran mereka sama-sama melayang dan mendarat pada hal yang sama: Chiara Veleno.

Tsuna meringis. Chiara yang namanya baru dia dengar ketika melihat undangan pernikahan itu mendadak populer di kalangan para mafia, terutama Vongola. Bagi keluarga Vongola, sudah merupakan rahasia umum bahwa Hibari memiliki_ personal affair_ dengan Dino; tidak ada bukti yang jelas, tapi paling tidak itu fakta. Sekali lagi—entah sudah berapa kali Tsuna memikirkan dan mengatakan ini—pernikahan ini terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Seperti ada paksaan di dalamnya; membawanya ke persepsi-persepsi buruk yang membuat hatinya tidak nyaman. _Ada yang mengganjal_.

"Memikirkan bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan perempuan itu, Tsuna?"

Mengerjapkan mata, Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya dan memadang Reborn—dalam versi dewasanya, tentu—yang duduk di depannya dengan segelas _wine_ di tangan. Oh, saking tenggelamnya dalam pikiran, dia sampai lupa bahwa bukan hanya dia dan Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang ada di limusin ini—tapi juga _guardian_ lain, minus Hibari tentu saja. Bukan hal yang patut dipertanyakan lagi tidak ada Hibari di sini; alasan paling utama juga karena dia benci keramaian—terutama keramaian yang diisi oleh banyak herbivora—_dan_ ada Mukuro. Tsuna tentu saja tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memaksa; bagaimana pun, dia masih sayang nyawa dan tidak ingin karnivora itu menggigitnya sampai mati.

Itu, atau siapa pun juga tidak mau menghadiri upacara pernikahan orang yang dicintainya.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, "Nggak. Cuma, yah, memikirkan beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku aja…"

Reborn menaikkan alis, mengindikasikan ketidakpercayaannya pada jawaban Tsuna, tapi _tutor_ itu tidak ambil pusing. Dia tidak akan hubungan apa-apa dengan Dino dan Hibari, dan bukan kebiasannya untuk mengenduskan hidung pada masalah orang lain. Kecuali jika masalah ini sudah melibatkan segenap Vongola, baru dia akan bertindak. Tutor itu menenggak _wine_-nya lagi, memandang Tsuna dan kembali fokus pada buku-entah-apa di tangannya.

Tsuna kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

Sebagai don Vongola, bos yang bertanggung jawab atas segala yang terjadi di bawah hidungnya, Tsuna sudah terlatih—sejak SMP—untuk menghormati berbagai macam _affair_ yang terjadi di bawahan-bawahannya. Dia sudah tahu sejak SMP, obsesi yang Gokudera miliki dengannya itu berbeda dengan perasaan yang dia miliki dengan Yamamoto—dan dia menghormati itu. Tsuna tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengatur pembagian misi dan masih menyisakan waktu bagi para bawahannya untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan orang terkasih. Meski pun sulit, tapi Tsuna tahu itu kewajibannya—seorang pemimpin yang baik tentu harus membangun relasi yang baik dengan para bawahannya, tidak hanya memerintah mereka ini itu. Tsuna melirik Mukuro. Tapi tida dia pungkiri, memiliki _affair_ itu memang sulit. Merepotkan. Tapi Hibari bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan _affair_.

Tapi yang Tsuna pikirkan bukan Hibari, bukan juga bagaimana hubungannya dengan Dino—tapi Chiara. Bukan tentang kecantikannya atau keanggunannya, atau apa; tapi adalah keanehan yang menyelimuti upacara pernikahan itu. Mengenal Dino selama sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui senyum yang disunggingkan sosok yang ia anggap kakak itu adalah senyum palsu. Paksaan—dan misteri lainnya. Tsuna merasakan itu; terima kasih untuk intuisinya yang kelewat tajam.

Tsuna menghela napas.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Reborn mengangkat suara kembali. Tsuna memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Reborn memang tidak peduli dengan _affair_ Dino-Hibari, tapi dia memikirkan soal Chiara—_famiglia_ yang ayahnya olah: Alfonso. Reborn membuang botol _wine_ ke tempat sampah. "Paksaan," Reborn menyebut kata kuncinya dan Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti ada sesuatu di balik pernikahan itu," ujar Tsuna.

"_Sumimasen_, _Juudaime_, izinkan aku mengutarakan pendapat—aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh. Rasanya pernikahan itu terlalu cepat dan setahuku Haneuma juga tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain," ujar Gokudera dengan sopan. "Kecuali Bianchi—karena mereka satu sekolah di sekolah mafia dulu."

"Kufufu… Aku tidak peduli soal Dino dan Kyouya, tapi aku setuju dengan Gokudera," kata Mukuro. Chrome mengangguk dengan sopan di sampingnya. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, tapi Chrome masih seperti bayangan Mukuro. Tidak begitu banyak yang berubah dari mereka berdua; tapi Chrome sudah lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu yang nyaris tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh tanpa bantuan Mukuro.

"Aku setuju dengan Mukuro-_sama_, Bos. Maaf lancang, tapi memang ada yang aneh dengan pernikahan ini."

Tsuna mengerjapkan mata. Jadi bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya. "Hahaha! Kalian semua ini serius sekali!" tawa Yamamoto, menyelipkan dua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Hal itu kan memang aneh! Dino nggak pernah deket sama cewek dan tiba-tiba menikah. Aku saja bisa menyadarinya," ujar sang Hujan polos, dan sang Badai di sebelahnya gatal ingin melempar dinamit ke wajahnya.

"Setuju _to the EXTREME_!" teriak Ryouhei dengan suara ekstrem, tidak berubah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. "Pasti ada hal-hal aneh yang direncanakan! Iya kan, Tsuna?" Kemudian, seluruh mata memandang kea rah bos mereka. Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Err, yah, benar—intuisiku juga berkata begitu. Aku tahu ini sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita dan sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengurusi masalah keluarga lain; karena itu tidak sopan—tapi," Tsuna menarik napas dan memperhatikan ekspresi para guardian dan Reborn, yang kali ini terlihat menghargainya, "dengarkan premonisiku."

**i**.

Kebencian yang Hibari tunjukkan pada Dino itu berbeda. Sejak kecil, Hibari Kyouya memiliki bakat untuk menakut-nakuti orang hanya dengan tatapan kematiannya. Dan jika tatapan bisa membunuh, entah sudah berapa orang yang ia bunuh; dia pasti sudah jadi buronan terkenal sekarang. Hibari juga memiliki bakat untuk mengatakan "aku benci herbivora" dan hanya dengan tatapan itu, orang-orang segera pergi meninggalkannya dengan gemetaran dan membuat catatan mental untuk tidak mengganggunya. Sejak kecil, Hibari Kyouya adalah anak yang ditakuti; matanya memancarkan kebencian dan hatinya beku tidak bisa terjangkau.

Hari itu adalah malam setelah sebuah misi dengan tingkat kesulitan S dan Hibari Kyouya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah klub terdekat untuk membeli minuman. Jika saat itu Hibari tidak kelelahan (sialan, musuhnya berjumlah lebih dari ratusan dan semuanya bersenjata lengkap dan bahkan ada menggunakan bom untuk mengalahkannya tapi dia bisa membunuh mereka semua dan menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses. Laporan sudah terbentuk dalam otaknya, dia hanya tinggal menuliskan dan melaporkannya saja pada Tsunayoshi. Itulah akibat dari "bermain-main" dengan Vongola: _annihilation_) taruhan, dia pasti menyadari serbuk putih yang ditaburkan di atas _wine_-nya. _Aphrodisiac_.

Setelah itu sudah bisa ditebak dan Hibari merasa itu adalah pertama kalinya dia merasa dipermalukan. Dia ingin membunuh si bartender, sungguh—tapi itu adalah hal yang sulit sejak mengenggam tonfa pun mustahil karena tangannya menolak untuk berhenti gemetaran. Lebih sial lagi adalah, satu-satunya orang yang dia temui saat itu adalah Dino Cavallone (jangan tanya bagaimana kuda itu bisa menemukannya di saat yang tepat, tapi tentu saja Hibari tidak merasa repot untuk bertanya). Dino membawa Hibari ke _mansion_-nya dan sepanjang perjalan adalah _torture_ bagi Hibari dan _pride_ yang dia miliki. Dino memutuskan untuk menolongnya—dengan cara satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan. Itu adalah seks pertama Hibari; dan Dino sempat membisikkan pada eks-prefek itu bahwa dia tapi Hibari terlalu lelah hingga dia tidak mendengarnya. Atau dia terlalu benci pada Dino yang berani melakukan itu padanya jadi dia memutuskan untuk menulikan telinga (atau tidak keduanya).

Ketika bangun di pagi hari, Hibari sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Sudah pergi—dan Dino, dengan otak percintaannya yang memiliki pengalaman nol, menganggapnya sebagai_ unrequited love_. Atau Hibari tidak menyukainya. Atau _one-sided_, atau semacam itu.

Hibari membenci Dino dengan cara yang berbeda—Hibari benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Dino adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sampai di sini, Hibari benar-benar merasa _out-of-character_, dan dia benci pada Dino karena itu. Dia tidak berbicara lagi pada Dino ketika itu; dan berita pertama yang ia dapat dari Dino berbentuk sebuah paksaan pernikahan yang ia dengar ketika ia mengendap-endap masuk ke mansion Cavallone (niatnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Dino dan menggigitnya sampai mati lalu dia pikir semuanya akan kembali normal; nyatanya tidak).

Entah lucu atau ironis, Hibari menganggap malam itu sebagai _one-night-stand._

Yang mereka perlukan hanya jujur sebetulnya; tapi terlambatkah untuk melakukan itu, ketika semuanya terasa sulit untuk diperbaiki?

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>/scream ini ooc. OOC BANGET YA TUHAN ;,_,; maaf hibari, gue baru aja menghancurkan imej cool-mu yang epic itu ;w; HUAAA MAAF. dan maaf juga karena apdetnya lama, karena kayaknya saya kena WB -_- sebenarnya udah ada plot buat per chapter, tapi entah kenapa pas mau nulis males banget. bukannya nerusin fanfic ini, saya malah bikin oneshoot. orz. semoga fanfic ini bisa tamat ;3; jadi chapter ini saya malah kerjain dengan memaksa otak dan tangan saya bekerja, yang butuh empat hari untuk nyelesein chapter pendek ini. duh, makanya jelek ;w; maaf. SEKALI LAGI MAAF~ /nunduk

maaf curcol.

anyway, makasih banyak buat review-nya. ;) it makes my day. stay tune, ya? makasih udah baca dan sampai jumpa di chapter empat! /hilangsepertiabu /krik

-**yuka**eri


	4. Chapter 4

**ii.**

Satu-satunya tempat privat di rumah ini adalah kamar mandi. Begitu ia pikir ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi di dalam sakunya. Layar memunculkan nama ayahnya dan lampu merah di sudut ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Tidak akan ada yang berani masuk ke kamar Don Cavallone selagi orangnya sendiri tidak ada, kan? Lagipula kamar mandi ini terletak di dalam kamar; ia cukup yakin pembicaraannya akan menjadi rahasia yang tidak akan pernah diketahui orang lain selain _famiglia_-nya, ayah, dan Tuhan—meski ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan eksistensi Tuhan.

"Pak Tua, sudah kubilang kalau mau menelepon beritahu aku dulu." Gadis itu berbicara pada ayahnya di seberang sana.

"_Satu_, aku ini tidak terlalu tua jadi berhenti memanggilku Pak Tua, dan _dua_, bukakan aku pintu."

"_Bloody hell_," wanita berparas cantik itu mengumpat. "Kau ke sini? _Untuk apa_? Mau cari mati?"

"Cerewet. Bukakan aku pintu; sekarang. Aku ada di pintu belakang."

"Dasar Pak Tua menyebalkan. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Tapi mau apa kau ke sini? Bertemu menantu, _eh_? Omong-omong soal menantu, ternyata aku baru tahu mertuaku sudah meninggal. Sayang sekali, padahal aku melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika anak mereka mati."

"Iya—menantu yang sebentar lagi menjadi mayat. Aku membawakanmu alat-alatnya."

"Alat-alat—oh, _Padre_, kenapa tidak menyebutkan racun saja? Susah-susah amat."

"Cepat ke sini, Chiara; atau aku tidak akan pernah pensiun jadi Don Alfonso dan latihanmu selama ini sia-sia."

Chiara memutar matanya. "Kalau kau tidak mati karena kau semakin tua, _iya_," ketusnya. "Aku ke sana."

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia sama sekali tidak mengekspektasikan tubuhnya untuk bertubrukan dengan Dino Cavallone. Praktis, ia menjatuhkan ponselnya dan bokongnya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi.

* * *

><p><strong>w <strong>_h i_ t **e** horse **::** is it _too_ late to catch **you** now?

_KHR!_ © **Amano Akira** • **warnings**: kinda-AU, TYL, OOC, **implied OC**, **slash**, information inaccuracy • Dino Cavallone – Hibari Kyouya • romance/drama • they can't take what's _our_s • _white horse_ © **Taylor Swift** / _white horse_ (fanfiction) © **yuka**eri | 20_11_

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

Alfonso _famiglia_ adalah nama yang asing di dunia mafia. Meski sudah lebih dari ratusan tahun bercokol di dunia mafia, sejak zaman Vongola dipimpin oleh Giotto dan Cavallone dimpimpin oleh Nero*, Alfonso tidak pernah mendapat sorotan _spotlight_ khusus dari publik. Wajar, karena Alfonso bukan keluarga mafia yang menonjol seperti Vongola dan tidak bertitel seperti Cavallone. Alfonso hanya sebuah keluarga mafia kecil beranggotakan mafia kelas teri yang tidak sampai 500 orang, tidak memiliki spesialisasi, juga tidak memiliki prestasi yang patut dibanggakan. Aliansi-aliansi yang bersedia bekerja sama juga keluarga mafia yang sama tidak terkenalnya. Sama sekali tidak ada peluang bagi Alfonso untuk menampakkan diri ke permukaan.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika _hitman_ terkenal Reborn masih berwujud bayi dan Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah anak lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa_, Alfonso Decimo_, Gorzo, dilantik menjadi Langit Alfonso yang kesepuluh. Tidak ada yang mengekspektasikan hal yang muluk-muluk. Beberapa hanya berharap nasib mereka bisa sama seperti keluarga mafia Bovino, yang salah satu anggotanya, Lambo, diangkat menjadi Petir Vongola. Tapi Gorzo memiliki visi dan misi yang berbeda; dia tidak percaya keajaiban, jadi dia melakukan berbagai hal agar nama Alfonso bisa membuat orang bergidik hanya dengan mendengarnya. Dengan cara yang licik sekali pun.

Istri Gorzo, Clara, adalah seorang ahli di bidang medis. Tapi sama seperti suaminya, dirinya juga merupakan wanita picik yang licik. Berbulan-bulan dalam laboratorium, wanita itu berusaha menciptakan zat-zat kimia yang bisa meningkatkan kekuatan para mafia; atau singkatnya, _dopping_. _Dopping_ memang lazimnya digunakan para atlet, obat khusus untuk penambah kekuatan, tapi dengan otak cemerlangnya, wanita itu menciptakan obat yang berefek lebih dahsyat daripada _dopping_. Efek sampingnya adalah menimbulkan kecanduan—hampir sama seperti _narkoba_. _Dirty_ _play_—ya, Gorzo senang dengan permainan kotor. Wanita yang seharusnya bisa hidup lebih lama itu meninggal dalam suatu kecelakan yang terjadi di laboratoriumnya, ketika dia sedang melakukan beberapa percobaan dan tiba-tiba saja aliran listrik terbakar dan laboratorium itu meledak, memisah tubuhnya jadi enam bagian terpisah.

Untunglah ketika itu Chiara sudah lahir dan beranjak dewasa; ilmu tentang bagaimana menjadi mafia dan menghilangkan rasa bersalah setelah mengeksekusi nyawa seorang manusia telah digenggam olehnya seperti mengerti hasil dari satu ditambah satu. Paling tidak, jika tahu-tahu Gorzo meninggal, Alfonso masih memiliki penerus.

Beberapa rekan laboratorium Clara sempat menyelamatkan jurnal wanita itu ketika laboratorium mereka meledak. Mereka tahu betapa berharganya jurnal itu untuk kelangsungan sejarah keluarga mafia Alfonso; di dalamnya, mereka yakin, Clara pasti sudah menuliskan berbagai hasil penemuannya, yang hanya tinggal dikembangkan saja. Mungkin jika Gorzo merasa senang dengan itu, gaji mereka akan dinaikkan.

Gorzo membacakan isi jurnal itu kepada putrinya seperti sedang membaca dongeng Cinderella, mudah seperti senyum. Clara dan Gorzo memang suami-istri yang dibutakan oleh glamor dunia; visi dan misinya menjadi obsesi sepanjang hidupnya, harapan untuk selama-lamanya. Clara menuliskan beberapa hal mengenai poison, alias racun, dan unsur-unsur apa saja yang dapat digunakan untuk membuat racun-racun tersebut. Para saintis yang tersisa dari ledakan laboratorium itu segera mengembangkannya—dan seperti sihir, lima tahun kemudian, keluarga Cavallone menandatangani perjanjian aliansi dengan keluarga mafianya (meski Dino hanya asal tanda tangan—yang penting tugasnya beres dan dia bisa segera pergi ke Jepang—karena ketika kertas permohonan aliansi itu ditandatangani, pikirannya mungkin sedang melayang-layang ke seorang karnivora nun jauh di Namimori sana).

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, Alfonso sudah menggenggam lima nama keluarga mafia yang cukup berpengaruh sebagai aliansinya. Paling tidak, nama Alfonso bukan nama yang asing lagi (meski ketika melakukan penjamuan makan malam sekaligus rapat aliansi pertama dengan Cavallone, Dino seperti benar-benar _clueless_ tentang apa, bagaimana, dan kenapa Alfonso bisa menjadi salah satu dari aliansinya). Terima kasih kepada jurnal istrinya, kini Alfonso dikenal sebagai salah satu famiglia yang memiliki spesialisasi di bidang pengembangan kimia—atau tepatnya racun. Jika Sawada Tsunayoshi dari Vongola memiliki sarung tangan sebagai senjatanya dan Dino dari Cavallone memiliki cambuk sebagai _partner_ bertarungnya, maka bolehlah Gorzo mengatakan racun sebagai senjata utama yang khas dari Alfonso.

Hakikat manusia adalah selalu menginginkan yang lebih dari apa yang telah mereka capai. Alfonso sudah cukup dipandang, beraliansi dengan berbagai keluarga mafia di seluruh dunia, memiliki kurang lebih seribu anggota—dan itu artinya, visi dan misi Gorzo berhasil dia laksanakan. Tapi Gorzo menginginkan posisi pertama; yang artinya dia harus menyingkirkan Vongola dan dua keluarga mafia yang menduduki posisi kedua dan ketiga. Alfonso memang tidak masuk ke sepuluh besar; tapi jika Alfonso bisa menggulingkan posisi pertama sampai ketiga itu, praktis Alfonso akan menduduki urutan pertama, berjaya dengan ratusan pemuja, bercahaya seperti bintang.

Tapi Gorzo tahu, menyerang langsung secara frontal keluarga Vongola adalah tindakan gegabah yang bisa berakhir dengan hidupnya direndam dalam penjara _Vindice_. Jadi Gorzo menyusun rencana; dan rencana itu seperti pedang bermata dua. Jika berhasil, maka dia bisa menduduki puncak dunia, dan putrinya Chiara akan menjadi ratu dunia. Meski hanya _dunia mafia_, tapi Gorzo tidak peduli. Obsesinya sekarang adalah menggenggam tampuk mafia dan membuat semua mata memandang ngeri kepadanya, karena dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia bisa membunuh _ratusan_ manusia.

Oh, linangan madu. Betapa menyenangkannya. Gorzo tidak bisa menunggu hingga mayat Dino Cavallone dikremasi—dengan cara yang tidak wajar—kemudian abunya dibuang begitu saja ke _flush_ toilet. Hidupnya akan dihiasi pelangi setiap saat.

(tapi jika gagal, maka Gorzo akan menjadi sampah dunia yang direndam dalam air di penjara _Vindice_, dan putrinya Chiara akan menjadi budak dunia kemudian sinar mereka akan redup seperti lampu tanpa listrik. Lalu mereka akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam**dalam**dalam dan tidak pernah muncul lagi seperti mereka tidak pernah hidup di dunia ini)

**iii.**

Jantung Chiara sudah pergi entah ke mana ketika melihat sosok tinggi Dino Cavallone berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandinya. _Fingers crossed_; wanita berumur 27 tahun itu berharap agar kuda jingkrak di hadapannya itu tidak mendengar apa pun yang ia bicarakan dengan ayahnya. Chiara tidak membawa senjata apa pun, dan jika Don Cavallone itu mendengar rencananya, mungkin lima menit kemudian namanya hanya tinggal kenangan, yang terbingkai dalam bingkai emas yang tergeletak di antara dedaunan dan bunga kering.

Chiara menelan ludah.

"Dino," senyumnya mengembang. "Aku senang kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana dengan _meeting_-mu tadi? Apa kau lelah? Oh, Dino, kau tidak seharusnya kelelahan seperti ini," berdiri dengan anggun dan memeluk leher sang don Cavallone, berbisik di telinganya dengan seduktif, "kita bahkan belum mengalami malam pertama yang indah."

Chiara bersyukur dia mendengarkan dengan baik ketika almarhum ibunya menjelaskan padanya tentang bagaimana memikat hati cowok—itu, kalau cowok itu menyukai perempuan. _Which is Dino totally not_.

Dino menekuk ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat risih. "Maaf, Chiara—aku lelah. Aku mau mandi lalu tidur. Bisa… permisi dari kamar mandiku?"

"Oh, oh_, tentu saja_!" Chiara segera melepaskan pelukannya, menghirup aroma _Hugo_ dari jas Dino. Kuda jingkrak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Berarti tidak ada yang dia dengar dari percakapannya dengan Pak Tua itu. "Maaf mengganggu, Sayang; silakan mandi. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam—"

"Soal makan malam, maaf, Chia," Dino memandangnya dengan mata lelah. "Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sangat lelah."

'_Dan aku tidak mau kau menggangu waktu istirahatku, demi Tuhan,' _tambah Dino dalam hati. '_Kau sudah cukup memberi tekanan pada hidupku; terima kasih.'_

"Begitu," Chiara membuat wajah memelas, padahal dalam hati dia seperti anjing yang kegirangan baru mendapat tulang dengan daging yang banyak. Berjinjit untuk mencium pipi sang Don Cavallone, Chiara segera berjalan keluar, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan konstan.

Dino Cavallone melongo. Dia akan menggunakan semua jenis sabun yang ada di kamar mandinya untuk menghapus bekas bibir Chiara dari pipinya.

**vi.**

Romario melihat Chiara keluar dari kamar Dino dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Pria yang sebagian rambutnya sudah berubah warna itu mengernyitkan dahi. Chiara mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga dengan terburu-buru dan berkicau dengan berisik. Sayang sekali jarak antara dirinya dan Chiara terlalu jauh hingga dia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Bagaimana jika yang ditelepon oleh istri bosnya itu mantan pacarnya? Bukan hanya sekali dia mendengar pernikahan para bos mafia gagal karena pihak wanita berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain, yang normal dengan profesi umum.

Romario memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

**iv.**

Gondola bergerak dengan konstan.

Hibari mengerjapkan matanya pada semua gemerlap malam Venesia: lampu-lampu jalanan yang bertebaran dengan berbagai warna, cat berwarna-warni yang menjadi bangunan-bangunan itu tampak seperti permen lolipop jika dia melihatnya dari helikopter, bendera Italia—hijau, putih, merah—bergelantungan di sisi besi miring di tiap-tiap pintu rumah; gadis-gadis bergaun indah, pria-pria bertopeng, dan pendayung gondola misterius di hadapannya, yang mendayung dengan santai dan menggumamkan _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ dengan santai.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini. Mungkin ini mimpi, mungkin dia terjebak di antara halusinasi dan kenyataan, mungkin dirinya setengah sadar, tapi dia tidak akan tahu. Kemudian ia menatap jembatan di atasnya. Hibari mengerjapkan mata.

Warna jembatannya merah.

Hibari mengabaikan pandangan dan fakta bahwa jembatan itu warnanya merah. Lagipula, tidak ada yang aneh dengan sebuah jembatan dengan warna merah. Ia pikir, mungkin ada yang salah dengan matanya, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, mungkin itu hanya cahaya lampu yang membiaskannya, tapi ketika dia melihat ke sungai yang membentang di sekitarnya dan kenyataan bahwa warnanya merah, Hibari tahu bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Hibari mencelupkan tangannya, merasakan sensasi asing dari besi dan garam di lidahnya.

Rasanya seperti darah.

Dan pria bertopeng itu sedang mendayung di sungai berair darah.

Hibari menggelengkan kepala dan mengingatkan pada dirinya bahwa ini adalah halusinasi, dan karnivora sepertinya tidak akan bisa dibodohi dengan halusinasi—atau _ilusi_. Jadi dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di atasnya, berharap melihat gadis-gadis molek dengan gaun-gaun indah, tapi yang ia lihat adalah mayat bergelimpangan dengan noda-noda merah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ah, mungkin mereka baru saja mencelupkan gaun mereka ke dalam cat merah. Dan wanita dengan kepala yang dilelehi cairan merah itu—sangat _herbivora_; bahkan selai stroberinya sampai di dahinya. Wanita macam apa itu? Terlalu _clumsy_ bahkan untuk wanita terceroboh sekali pun.

Pria bertopeng itu tidak berhenti menggumamkan lagu anak-anak itu dengan nada ceria (diasamasekali**tidaksadar**orang-—_hahaha_) dan terus mendayung. Hibari benci lagu itu, dia mengatakan pada pendayung gondola itu untuk menghentikannya, tapi pria itu malah sekarang bernyanyi.

(Ada kombinasi aneh antara lagu yang menceritakan tentang bintang itu dengan manusia-manusia dan cat/saus/selai stroberi/darah yang mereka tumpahkan di tubuh mereka. Seperti seorang psikopat dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak berbahaya, suci seperti bayi yang baru lahir)

"Aku bilang berhenti menyanyi, herbivora."

Pria itu menyanyi lebih keras—kemudian mengeluarkan _revolver_.

_Dor!_

Hibari seperti merasakan dahsyatnya _supernova_ dalam dahinya yang berlubang. Panas, seperti timah yang bersarang. Kemudian dia jatuh ke dalam sungai darah itu dan menghirup bau darahnya dan tersedak, terbatuk-batuk, dan tidak ada satu pun yang ada untuk menolongnya. Bukan berarti dia butuh pertolongan. Dia tidak lemah; tapi dengan _supernova_ di dalam kepalanya yang seperti membakar seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa tonfa, dan kaki yang terasa seperti tidak ada; apa yang bisa dilakukannya, terutama ketika tubuhnya menyentuh dasar sungai secara sempurna?

Ada satu nama yang ingin ia ucapkan. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Suaranya bahkan tidak ada untuk sekadar berteriak—meneriakkan namanya, bukan julukannya. Dia ingin menyebut nama orang itu; seseorang dengan rajah di lengan kirinya rambut pirang secerah mentari senyum seperti matahari mata seperti madu yang menyimpan jutaan bintang di dalamnya tubuh yang memiliki dekapan ternyaman—

Hibari tersedak dan memanggilnya.

_Di—_

—_no!_

**-x-**

* * *

><p>Hibari merasa dia baru mati, lalu hidup kembali.<p>

Oh, ternyata hanya mimpi—pantas saja dia sangat lemah di sana. Seenaknya saja otak memprogram dirinya selemah itu di dalam mimpi. Dia dunia nyata, ia bisa dengan mudah membunuh pria bertopeng itu dengan tonfanya dan bersampan hingga ke The Foundation tanpa masalah. Satu lagi, dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapa pun; apalagi kuda jingkrak yang selalu nyengir bodoh itu.

(tapisudah**entahberapahari**diatidakmelihatcengirbodohitu; karenayangdilihatnya**senyumpaksa**)

Hibari menyentuh dadanya. Degupnya lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tiba-tibai ia mendapat firasat buruk.

**vii.**

Chiara menerima sebuah belati dari Gorzo dengan dagu terangkat. Belati itu adalah belati yang diangungkan oleh Alfonso; belati warisan almarhumah ibunya. Meski terlihat seperti belati biasa, sesungguhnya tiap senti dari besi itu telah diisi oleh racun mematikan; terima kasih untuk ibunya yang telah menuliskan tiga unsur kimia yang jika digabungkan akan membuat sebuah substansi mematikan yang menjadi pion emas bagi Alfonso. Jika belati itu menusuk satu lapisan kulit, maka korbannya tidak akan langsung mati—melainkan tersiksa dengan _torture_ yang menyakitkan. Mendapati satu persatu dari indera mereka mati dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, kemudian satu persatu organ mereka akan kehilangan fungsi organ dalam dan mereka akan mati.

Kematian yang mengerikan untuk seorang Don Cavallone.

"Dengar, Chiara, aku ingin kau melaksanakan ini dengan cepat," ujar Gorzo dengan suara rendah. "Aku tahu menggunakan belati ini tidak akan menghasilkan kematian instan; tapi justru itulah poinnya. Bawa dia kepadaku—aku akan menunggu di sini, dan di _mansion_ Alfonso, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Apa? Tunggu, kukira membunuh Dino adalah tugasku? Kenapa jadi kau yang membunuhnya?"

"Tugasmu menyiksanya," Gorzo menyipitkan mata. "Sekarang pergi."

"Kau menjanjikan aku posisi Don Alfonso, _Padre_. Kau berbohong dan aku akan membunuhmu."

Gorzo menyeringai lebar, "Itu kalau kau bisa menembuskan benda ini ke tubuh Don Cavallone itu."

**v.**

Terkantuk-kantuk, Kusakabe Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia baru saja mengistirahatkan diri setelah beberapa hari ini bekerja dengan sangat keras (membersihkan rumah dari bekas amukan Hibari itu tidak mudah) dan ketika dia akan tenggelam di pulau kapuk, ketukan keras terdengar di pintu kamarnya. Kusakabe membuka pintu dengan mata terpejam, tapi kemudian segera membola begitu melihat Hibari di depan pintu kamarnya, lengkap dengan _formal attire_ ala mafia: setelan jas hitam dan kemeja ungu.

"Berpakaian sekarang," ujar Hibari. "Antar aku ke _mansion_ Cavallone."

**viii.**

Romario tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menembak dua orang itu hingga mati. _Tuhan_, bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar? Sejak awal permintaan tiba-tiba Gorzo untuk menikahkan Chiara dengan Dino memang janggal, ada yang aneh, ada niat tersembunyi (yang baru dia sadari, yaitu membunuh Dino) dan dia malah setuju-setuju saja, menganggap ini sebagai peluang baik bagi bosnya untuk mengakhiri pengejaran tanpa hasilnya untuk cinta Hibari.

Dan sekarang ia salah besar.

_Bruak!_

Romario menendang pintu belakang hingga terbuka dan melihat Chiara dengan senyum di taman belakang. Belati yang diberikan oleh Gorzo tergenggam dengan erat di tangannya. Romario menodongkan pistolnya.

"Katakan kepadaku, di mana don Alfonso? Jika kau tidak memberitahu, maka aku akan memaksa dan memberitahu pada Bos bahwa kau adalah gadis yang busuk."

Di luar dugaan, Chiara Veleno malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Romario, apa tidak sebaiknya kau cek belakangmu sendiri?"

Romario menoleh dan menyadari ia telah membuat celah. Gorzo, sang don Alfonso, telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan _revolver_ di tangannya. Menarik pelatuk, dan dalam sekejap, timah hitam bersarang di tubuh pria itu. Chiara berjalan ke arahnya dan menginjak kepalanya seraya kesadaran orang terpercaya Dino itu menghilang.

"Romario," bisik wanita itu dengan sensual, "aku ini memang gadis busuk. Sayang sekali kau baru menyadarinya sekarang."

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: *_Nero_: nama yang diberikan teman dan saya buat Cavallone Primo. btw, liat daftar nama karakter KHR di FFn deh. liat bagian C. ada nama Cavallone 1st. o.o itu emangnya dia udah ofisial ya? sampe ada di daftar karakter KHR gitu oTL

ROMARIO SRSLY I'M SORRY T_T errr oke, ini chapter jelek banget ya dan maafmaafmaaf kalo ada yang gapuas dengan chapter ini ;w; Chiara keliatan sangat kuat ya di sini? engga kan? ._. umm kalo ada yang melihat karakter gorzo dan Chiara ini jadi sangat mary-sue (alias lebih kuat dari karakter original) maaf banget ya ;w; i-itu demi plot ;w; /plak se-sekali maaf atas chapter yang jelek banget ini! ;w; /berguling oh ya dan kata2 yang ga dispasi itu sengaja ya ^^ biar lebih dapet feel-nya gitu /apanya

terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview! dan atau sekedar baca. untuk **Authorjelek**, **Eternal Anon**, **Aoi Yuu Namikawa**, **sunyeTOP**, **Momoyukii** yang me-review di chapter kemaren, a bunch of hugs for you! :* /haggu /ditendangpergiduluan untuk yang log in, silakan cek PM ya :3

**Eternal Anon**: Terima kasih buat review-nya! It makes my day :) Soal ritual itu, em, yah, awalnya saya berniat menyisipkan beberapa hal yang—setelah diteliti lagi—ternyata berpotensi membuat kontroversi (cielah bahasanya) karena ini diadaptasi dari RP jadi yah begitu. Tapi saya gajadi, karena yep saya gamau buat masalah, jadi… ritual di sini anggap aja semacam upacara khas Alfonso yang seperti udah dijelaskan secara implisit di atas ^^ maaf kalo aneh dan jawabannya ga memuaskan ;w; /sujud Sekali lagi, makasih buat review yang bener-bener bikin saya seneng. Ini udah update, dan saya benar-benar menunggu review dari Eternal Anon-san :) Sekali lagi, makasih!

Buat yang lainnya, makasih udah mau membaca fic ini! Review-nya sangat saya tunggu :)

btw, ada yang nyadar ga kalo angka2 romawi yang ada di tiap scene itu ngacak? :3 yep, itu adalah membuat non-linear yang fail ;w;

-**yuka**eri


	5. Chapter 5

Hidup Dino bagaikan rentetan mimpi buruk.

Oke, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga karena beberapa famiglia dengan nama yang sudah cukup kondang mengajak mereka beraliansi, yang artinya menambah gengsi Cavallone—tapi Dino tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, rasanya dia jadi malas mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Bahkan sekadar mengambil pulpen untuk menandatangani sebuah surat perintah rasanya berat sekali. Seolah-olah tangannya diikat oleh beban seberat ratusan ton yang membuatnya enggan bergerak. Yang jelas, Dino uring-uringan. Mood-nya selalu jelek dan senyum yang sering ia perlihatkan itu tidak mencapai matanya. Senyum ganjil yang dipaksakan, senyum seorang manusia yang desperate—ah, pokoknya Dino benar-benar merasa hidupnya seperti dikutuk.

Keluar dari kamar mandi bertelanjang dada, Dino bersyukur tidak ada Chiara di dalam kamar. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu jika dia melihat Dino hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dengan air yang masih menetes-netes dari rambutnya yang basah, meluncur dengan mulus di dadanya. Mungkin Chiara akan langsung menciumnya dan entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan—Dino bergidik. Untung dia berhasil mengelak untuk tidak melakukan… apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pada malam pertama. Chiara percaya saja ketika Dino bilang dia lelah dan memperbolehkannya tidur. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau gadis itu terlalu bersemangat. Yang jelas, Dino tidak sudi tidur bersama dengan Chiara. Mungkin lebih baik dia kunci saja pintunya biar dia tidak bisa masuk. Ide yang segera gagal, karena entah apa yang akan dilakukan Romario jika dia benar-benar melakukannya. Kadang-kadang, orang tua itu agak menyebalkan. Dino mendengus.

_Dor!_

Dino yang sedang berjalan untuk mengambil baju berhenti tiba-tiba. Telinganya berdiri. Dia mendengar suara tembakan. Dino terdiam dan menajamkan pendengaran. Jika ia mendengar suara tembakan lagi, maka dia akan segera menghambur keluar dan membunuh siapa pun itu yang menembakkan peluru. Sang Don Cavallone memandang lantai. Atau ini hanya halusinasi saja?

Sepertinya Dino benar-benar butuh tidur.

Memakai kaus dan celana—mengabaikan kebiasaannya tidur hanya dengan boxer, karena siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chiara melihatnya hanya dengan boxer—dia merangkak ke tempat tidurnya. Masa bodo rambutnya masih basah begitu. Dia terlalu banyak berhalusinasi akhir-akhir ini; halusinasi terparahnya adalah halusinasi tentang seseorang berambut hitam yang mendatanginya dan mereka—

Memutus ingatannya hingga sampai batas itu (karena Dino benar-benar tidak mau mengingat itu, dan karena itu adalah privasi dan privasi tidak seharusnya diceritakan), Dino memejamkan mata. Entah ke mana perginya Chiara—dia tidak peduli. Tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang.

(keputusan yang akan dia sesali)

**w **_h i_ t **e** horse **::** is it _too_ late to catch **you** now?

_KHR!_ © **Amano Akira** • **warnings**: kinda-AU, TYL, OOC, **implied OC**, **slash**, information inaccuracy • Dino Cavallone – Hibari Kyouya • romance/drama • they can't take what's _our_s • _white horse_ © **Taylor Swift** / _white horse_ (fanfiction) © **yuka**eri | 20_11_

* * *

><p>Mata biru Chiara memandangi Romario dengan wajah mencemooh. Ia menendang kepalanya dengan kasar, membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan. "Dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan satu peluru," ujar gadis itu. Dari balik gaun tidurnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. "Apa harus kubunuh lagi, Pak Tua?" tanya gadis itu pada ayahnya, yang baru saja memasukkan revolver ke dalam saku celananya.<p>

Gorzo bersungut-sungut. "Dia"—menunjuk Romario—"lebih tua dariku. Berhenti memanggilku Pak Tua, dasar anak tidak tahu diri." Chiara hanya memutar bola matanya dan menyimpan belati itu di dalam saku bajunya. Memandangi Romario yang mengerang kesakitan, Gorzo mencibir. "Tidak usah. Biarkan dia sendiri dan mati saja."

Romario mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap Chiara dan Gorzo dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau—sialan!" serunya dengan napas tersendat-sendat. "Kalian tidak akan bisa membunuh Bos."

"Ho? Masih bisa bicara rupanya, Romario?" Ada sesuatu dalam seringai Chiara yang membuat orang yang belum memiliki niat buruk padanya segera berniat untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga. Seringai menyebalkan itu melebar sementara dia mengeluarkan pistolnya lagi, memandangi Gorzo seolah meminta izin untuk menghabisi nyawa pria itu sekarang juga. Gorzo menggeleng tegas dan menatap Chiara dengan tajam.

"Ingat tugasmu, anak bodoh," kata Gorzo. "Tugasmu menyiksa Don Cavallone, bukan membunuhnya—itu tugasku."

"Kau ayah yang buruk," dengus gadis berambut pirang itu kesal. "Menjebakku untuk menikah dengan orang bodoh itu dan memintaku untuk membunuhnya—tapi ternyata cuma menyiksanya. Dasar pembohong. Aku benci kau, Padre."

"Ya, ya, aku juga sayang kau," Gorzo memutar bola matanya. Dia mendorong putrinya masuk ke dalam mansion. "Sana masuk dan laksanakan tugas kalau mau aku pensiun."

"Oh, kau sudah cukup tua untuk pensiun," Chiara berjalan masuk dengan langkah tenang—atau langkah yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Sempat ia melirik ke belakang dan mendengar Romario mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak peduli; kemudian ia menutup pintunya. Toh, tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan seorang pria tua yang meracau soal bagaimana dia tidak bisa membunuh bosnya. 'Sebentar lagi juga dia mau mati,' pikir Chiara sementara dia berjalan ke sayap kanan mansion, tempat di mana kamar Dino berada. Dia bisa merasakan jantung berdegup keras—gugup. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa membunuh Don Cavallone? Dirinyalah yang nantinya akan dibunuh.

Dari luar Chiara memang terlihat seperti gadis kuat dengan kata-kata sinis distraktor yang membuat nyali musuhnya menciut. Tapi dari dalam, Chiara sesungguhnya seorang gadis lemah yang masih gemetaran memegang pistol; sosok yang sebetulnya sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi don sebuah famiglia, atau malah menjadi mafia. Tapi tentu saja Chiara hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika dia seorang diri. Chiara berhenti di depan pintu kamar Dino yang berukir rumit dengan kuda-kuda di sekelilingnya dan memegang kenopnya.

Bisakah ia membunuh Dino Cavallone?

Andai dia bisa.

-x-

* * *

><p>Hibari tidak bicara di sepanjang perjalanan. Matanya hanya menatap jalanan yang sepi di malam hari. Mobilnya bukan mobil satu-satunya yang berada di jalanan saat itu; ada beberapa mobil lain yang lewat, tapi mobil itu diisi oleh segerombolan herbivora bodoh yang sedang mabuk, yang tahu-tahu saja menabrak marka jalan karena pengemudinya terlalu mabuk untuk sekadar melihat dengan jelas. Oh, tolol sekali—dasar herbivora.<p>

Kusakabe menyetir dengan canggung. Kantung matanya tebal sekali, hitam seperti jelaga. Tapi dia mencoba fokus pada jalanan, berusaha membawa Hibari ke mansion Cavallone secepat yang ia bisa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat mantan prefek itu ingin mengunjungi mansion Cavallone pada pukul sepuluh malam, mengingat tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling ia hindari selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mood Hibari sedang sangat jelek akhir-akhir ini—dan dalam artian Hibari, maka hanya dengan modal mood jelek, Hibari bisa menghancurkan seisi rumah hingga rata dengan tanah. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak barang yang ia hancurkan. Bahkan Hibari pernah nyaris memotong rambut Elvis-nya yang berbentuk seperti roti Prancis dengan gunting rumput hanya karena Kusakabe menanyakan bagaimana suasana pernikahan Dino dan cewek-yang-ia-lupa-namanya itu. Beruntung Kusakabe segera menghindar, dan sang karnivora hanya mendengus kemudian menghilang entah ke mana di dalam rumah. Kusakabe segera tahu, mantan prefek itu benar-benar berada dalam mood terjelek yang paling jelek di antara yang terjelek.

Membelokkan setir ke kiri, Kusakabe memberanikan diri melirik sang mantan prefek yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kusakabe bergidik dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan ketika dia bisa melihat—bukan lagi merasakan, catat itu—aura hitam keunguan yang menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh Hibari Kyouya. Bahkan Kusakabe yang sudah mengenal Hibari bertahun-tahun saja takut dengan aura menyeramkan itu—aura membunuh, yang pasti sudah membunuh ratusan orang jika aura bisa membunuh.

"Masuk lewat belakang."

"Baik, Kyou-san," Kusakabe mengangguk pelan dan memutar arah. Ini jelas bukan kali pertama dia mengantarkan Hibari ke mansion Cavallone. Hibari menyuruhnya menghafal seluruh sudut mansion ini dengan baik, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi sebagai bawahan yang baik, tentu saja Kusakabe melaksanakan tugas itu tanpa banyak bertanya. Sekarang dia baru tahu kenapa, agar bisa menyusup ke dalam mansion. Kusakabe memang tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari pada Don Cavallone itu. Kusakabe hanya berdoa supaya Hibari tidak membunuh istrinya itu, yang namanya ia lupa. Atau malah Hibari mau membunuh Dino sendiri?

Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin.

Mengambil jalan yang paling jarang dilewati orang-orang (dengan maksud agar tidak ada yang bisa mengendus keberadaan mereka), Kusakabe menjalankan mobil dengan hati-hati. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di bagian belakang mansion Cavallone yang berupa taman besar dikelilingi pagar tinggi berwarna putih. Menurut info yang ia dengar dari Romario, taman itu dulunya adalah kolam renang besar, tapi Cavallone Primo—Nero—menimbunnya menjadi taman tanpa alasan, atau dia memang tidak mau menjelaskan asalannya kepada siapa-siapa. Kusakabe memberhentikan mobil dengan suara pelan dan Hibari membuka pintu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tunggu di sini," ujar Hibari. "Dan cobalah untuk tidak terbunuh."

Kusakabe mengangguk seraya mantan prefek itu meninggalkannya setelah meloncati pagar yang cukup tinggi itu. Kusakabe tidak pernah tahu Hibari bisa parkur—tapi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan menunggu, seperti yang sudah diperintahkan Hibari. Dia menyelipkan sebuah pistol di antara ikat pinggangnya dengan waspada.

Musuh bisa datang kapan saja, dia tahu itu.

-x-

Chiara benar-benar bersyukur ketika melihat Dino tertidur dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan begini, semuanya akan menjadi mudah.

Atau, paling tidak, itu yang ia pikir. Hingga sebuah suara di belakang kepala mengagetkannya dan membuatnya menjatuhkan belati di tangannya:

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _herbivore_?"

-x-


End file.
